We'll See About That
by DawnInk
Summary: After Bonnie makes it back after rescuing herself from the prison world, she runs into Kai. Surprised, but intrigued by her return, he has a new proposition for her. One-Shot.


It's been a two days since Bonnie made it out of the prison world and she at a local dinner waiting to meet with an old friend. After Kai left her to rot on his front porch, she spent two months reading through their grimoires, trying to find a way to out the hell hole he left her in, when luckily she found one that finally gave her some idea on how to recreate another ascendant. Then Damon finally got wise and sent her back Ms. Cuddles thanks to Liv's help and bam! She was back in the real world.

Everything was crazy when she returned. Caroline and Elena were both messes, practically drowning in their tears of joy. Matt was happy to see her, along with Tyler and Alaric. They each gave her a hug and welcomed her home. She had hoped to see Jeremy, but he wasn't there. From what Matt told her about his recent behavior, he probably blew her off for another girl. It stung her to find out it only took a month for Jeremy to start fooling around with other girls after she left, but what could she expect? For him to wait for her? Or at least try to get her back like Care and Damon? No, Bonnie always knew deep down he was never that type of person and now he proved it too her. Damon on the other hand picked her up in a large hug once he first saw her and swung her around twice before letting her feet touch the floor again. She was so happy to see him, and it looked like he felt the same way. They were both kindred spirits, finally reunited once again.

"Bonnie! There you are! Over here!" The young Witch heard her name. She looked up and spotted Elena already there and sitting at a booth. Elena had called her earlier that morning asking her to come hang out at a little dinner outside of town and grab a coffee. Truth be told, bonnie wasn't really up for a hanging out right then. She was still a bit disoriented with coming back and trying to figure out how she was going to move on with her life, but considering it had been over half a year since she's seen Elena, she thought it might do her some good.

"Hey!" Bonnie smiled and walked up to hug her. The witch's expression was weary, but the vampire paid no mind. In stead she beamed and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you came! Listen, I know Damon said it might be too soon to start talking to you about the stuff happening around town, but you need to know."

"Wait, what?" The witch's face fell. "Town?" Bonnie frowned, "Elena, you told me you just wanted to hang and get a coffee."

"Yeah, I know, but hear me out." She stated firmly, "The group and I really need your help. A lot of bad things have been going on around mystic falls. Remember that guy you and Damon were stuck with in that other world? Well he's causing a lot of problems here and we need help to stop him. Magic help."

"Elena, I just got back. I finally returned to the land of the living and already you want to hurry up and throw me back into the Mystic Falls supernatural drama?" Bonnie's voice grew louder with each sentence.

"I know, I know. but this is important."

"Are you saying clawing myself out of my gave wasn't important!?" She clenched her jaw. "Elena, I was dead. You need to give me a break for God's sake. Give me some time to breath!"

"What? No! Of course, Bonnie! I know what you've been through. You need your down time, I understand that" Elena quickly shook her head, "I just meant-"

"Well, what a coincident running into you here." A deep familiar voice spoke to her right. Bonnie looked over her shoulder and standing right next to her was none other than the infamous Malachai Parker. What she wouldn't give to take a knife and gauge his eyes out with it.

Or stab him in the spleen. Twice. That would work too.

"Kai?" She furrowed her brow. "What the hell are you doing there?"

Ignoring her question, he just looked down at her and smiled, "it's real good seeing you again, Bon Bon." He winked at her, causing Bonnie shift uncomfortably under his gaze. The last time he did that, the day ended with him stabbing her in the stomach. He was trying to appear sweet and harmless, but they both knew she knew better. He was here for a reason. He wanted something, so now she'd have to tread carefully and figure out what it is.

"Oh, God." Elena's eyes widened upon seeing him. Bonnie furrowed her brow, noticing how scared her friend looked. What had Kai been up to in her absence?

"Elena." Kai eyes shifted over to her friend. It was like he had just noticed her presence. "I suppose its nice to see you again, too." He frowned, his face becoming stoic. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." His eyes narrowed as his friendly face suddenly melted away, "Beat it, Blood Sucker." He used some magic to throw her off her seat, but not so obviously that it would draw attention. "Now."

"Kai if you hurt her-" Bonnie began to raise from her seat, but with a wave of his hand he sat her back down.

"Relax, Bonnie. I'm not here for her, I'm here for you." He looked back at her, "I just want to talk."

"Then talk." She growled, shooting him one of her most icy glares.

He shook a finger at her and shook his head, "Nah-uh. Not till Damon's little love tart leaves. Then well talk."

"Like I'm going to leave her with you." Elena narrowed her eyes and tried to stare down the psychopath, but sadly it had no effect on him. In fact Kai just seemed to became more annoyed than anything.

"I'm sorry, did you forget where the exit was?" He he tilted his head and stared at her with half lidded eyes, "Cause if you did, there's a little sign over there that says in big red letters over it, E-X-I-T. You know what that spells, right?" He asked condescendingly.

"Go Elena." Bonnie looked at her friend. "There's no use arguing with him."

"But Bonnie-" Elena turned to the witch surprised.

"I'll be fine." She reassured her, "Now leave before this sociopath makes a scene."

Elena paused for a moment, then nodded her head, "I'll be back with help." she said, then walked away.

Kai just chuckled, "Yeah, you do that."

"What do you want, Kai?" Bonnie tried to appeared calm, but she knew he could see the tension in her face.

"Want?" Kai took a seat and looked at her with a mock hurt expression on his face, "You think I want something from you? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Come on, Kai. I don't have all day."

"You just got to suck the fun-," He grabbed a beer off a waitress' tray as she walked by. She didn't even notice. Boonie guessed he had one of his famous cloaking spells she's been hearing about over them now so they could have some privacy. Figures. "-out of everything, don't you?"

"You got magic again I see?" Bonnie observed, "Where did you get it from?"

Kai chuckled wickedly at the question and took a sip of the beer, "Don't worry, its no one you know." His eyes scanned over her face and his smile turned sweet again, "Anyway, You were right. I do want something, so here's the deal. I am going after my father and his coven and since you've made it back already, I'd like it if you would join me."

"Join you?" Bonnie arched a brow, "You tied to kill me! You stabbed me in the gut and left me for dead back in 1994."

"Hey, you tried to kill me first, remember that, Bon Bon? I was just returning the favor." He replied nonchalantly, as if they were talking about something trivial like the weather. "Besides I knew you wouldn't actually die. Which if more than you can say. I told you before, I tried to kill myself a hundred times in that world and look I'm still breathing."

"Unfortunately." She rolled her eyes, "You really think I'm going to help you do anything, much less murdering your old coven and hurt the people I love? Cause if that was your plan, then you. Are. Crazy."

"Oh, I don't want to murder my old coven, just the few who helped put me away in that miserable prison world. Which would be about..." Kai paused and scrunched up his face as he calculated the number of witches that needed killing, "Only half the coven, maybe two thirds. But that should only be about twenty something odd witches give or take, nothing the two of us couldn't handle."

"Kai, I just told you no." She reminded him, "I'd sooner help to kill you!"

"I'll make it worth your while, Bon Bon" He offered. "My family's knowledge goes back generations. Once we make it back to my place, I can teach you all sorts of witchy-woo and you'll become an even stronger witch. Trust me, you'll love it."

"I think I'm fine on my own." She replied with narrowed eyes.

"Bonnie, I want to recreate my coven, start over, make it better." For a second Bonnie almost wanted to believe him. He sounded quite genuine, but then he kept talking and ruined it, "Granted its going to cost a few heads, spleens, lungs, possible a liver or two. But it'd be worth it. The Gemini Coven will get a strong new leader with a grander vision, I get back the family I always wanted, and you can finally get some real friends that actually give a shit about you."

"My friends care about me!" She snapped at him, but he could see it lacked any true conviction. "Alright? you don't know them! You don't know anything about them."

"I know that almost none of them lifted a finger to even find out what happened to you and Damon. And in fact," he leaned closer to her over the table and looked her dead in the eye, "If it wasn't for Damon, none of them would have even cared to bring you back at all."

Bonnie glared at him across the table and closed her hand into a fist. She wanted to yell at him and tell him he was wrong again, but she knew it was true. She's been gathering up the story from what Care and Matt told her, along with Jeremy's angry voice messages. Only a few of them actually tried to get her back. Just Caroline actually, everyone else was only after Damon. If it wasn't him, no one else wouldn't have probably even cared to look for her.

Bonnie looked away from him. She knew what he was trying to do, manipulate her into going against her friends. So she stood up and shook her head, "I don't care what they did Kai. I know where I stand with these people and that's up for me to figure out how I'm going to deal with them, okay? Just because they didn't go looking for me, doesn't mean I'm just going to go gallivanting off with you to kill whoever pissed you off twenty years ago. That's your business, not mine, and I'm not a murderer. So thanks, but no thanks." She grabbed her bag, "We're done here."

"Fine." Kai sighed dramatically, "But hold one one sec," He snatched her wrist to pull her close to him and pulled out her phone from her back pocket. She didn't miss how his hand stayed back there a second longer than it needed to either.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Bonnie snapped as she struggled against him, but it nothing to lessen his grip. If anything it became tighter.

"Relax, I just want to give you my number. In case you change your mind." He smiled and started dialing on her phone, "Have I told you how much I love these new- what do they call them, smart phones? All I have to do is touch the screen and download apps and I can do everything I ever needed to do with my calculator, computer, CD player. Really, phones have become quite the handy device now a days."

"Are you done?" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

He nodded and handed her back cell, "Yeah, I'm done." Then he took a step back from her and smirked. Oh, how she want to punch it off his face, "See you around, Bon Bon." He saluted her. Then suddenly he vanished.

Just then, Elena finally returned with help. Damon was the one who reached her first and looked her over to make sure she was okay while Elena and Caroline wanted patiently behind him. Bonnie noticed how peeved Elena looked, seeing how much attention Damon was giving the little witch, but thankful she was smart enough not to say anything. Which suited Bonnie cause she had enough drama for one night.

"Did he hurt you?" Damon demanded, but Bonnie shook her head.

"Surprisingly, no."

"What did he want?" Caroline questioned next. Concern was written all over her face as she looked over the witch herself too, to make sure she was okay.

"Nothing he's ever going to get." The little witch vowed with a stern look on her face.

Unknown to them, Kai was still in the dinner. He was standing barely even five feet away from the witch with a wide pearly white smile stretched across his face, "We'll see about that, Bonnie Bennet. We will see."


End file.
